


Duty Calls

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [84]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e02 In the Line of Duty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hands and resists the urge to hit something.He’d left her. He’d just turned around and left her.





	Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Chocolate Covered Raisins Day’ (24 March). Missing scene (kind of) for ‘In The Line Of Duty’. Sorry this is late.

_When you speak to her, do not see your friend._

He remembers asking Teal’c how he is supposed to do that because even though he’s had to interrogate people in the past, this is _Sam_.

He trusts his team – that much he knew almost immediately – but he still likes to play his cards close to his chest, not give too much away. With Teal’c, they understand each other because they are both fighters, soldiers, warriors; with Daniel, they’re friends because the archaeologist is one of the few who saw him at his worst and yet was the only one who didn’t walk away. But with Sam, he still isn’t quite sure of the role she plays in his life.

She’s a teammate and a friend, obviously, but lately he’s been feeling... _different_. There’s a warmth that settles within him whenever he sees her or knows she’s nearby. There’s a buzz in the way he’s able to make her smile with one of his bad jokes and he isn’t entirely sure, but he thinks that could be the main reason why he tells them in the first place.

He doesn’t know what to make of the discovery. It’s been a while since he’s felt anything like desire for a woman but this is something he isn’t sure he even felt with Sara. The admission makes him feel guilty, because he did love Sara, but with Carter – well, he can’t quite put his finger on it.

_I am too valuable._

_Which is exactly why we’ll never let you go._

He wasn’t lying. The only way a Goa’uld would walk free from the base would be over his dead body. But, in that moment, he was also talking to his captain. She was too valuable to the SGC, to the team, to _him_. Even if this Goa’uld was able to do what he claimed, Jack didn’t trust him with _Sam_. He would have to go through the gate himself as well, something Hammond would never agree to, in order to have her back and make sure she did return home safely and as the Sam they all know and lo–

He shakes his head to quickly rid himself of those kinds of thoughts and tries to detach himself from the situation again. He is getting too close. The boundaries between prisoner and interrogator becoming blurred.

_Please, Jack! No, Jack! Please, don't leave me, please! Give me a chance! Don't leave me like this! Please!_

He rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hands and resists the urge to hit something.

He’d left her. He’d just turned around and left her.

Even though his one and only rule is never to leave a man behind.

He knew he could argue that Sam was no longer one of his own, but he also knew that would be lying. She was still in there somewhere – she’d been able to call out to him. _For him._

She called him _Jack_. It was the first time his name had passed her lips and just like it did then, it still makes him pause now. That one word stirs the emotions that he’s trying to hide away and pretend do not exist.

He sighs loudly into the silence of the empty locker room when he catches a shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he sees Cassie standing in the doorway. His gaze shifts and he sees Janet standing behind her, her hands resting firmly on the little girl’s shoulders. He nods at her silent question before she quietly encourages her daughter into the room. Before he even gets to his feet, Cass has thrown her arms around him and he looks up just in time to see Janet disappear around the corner.

“Is Sam – is she still a Goa’uld?”

He hears the waver in her voice and he closes his eyes. “We’re still finding a way to help her, Cass,” he offers.

“I miss her.”

“Me too,” he whispers.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Cassandra shuffles around on the bench and leans closer against Jack’s side and he throws an arm over her shoulder. He glances down and sees a packet of chocolate-covered raisins in her hand and smiles softly as she starts to tuck into them. He doesn’t think a day has gone by – much to Janet’s chagrin – where she hasn’t eaten the sweets treats. Apparently, _Toronto_ never had chocolate-covered raisins either.

When Cassie reaches the packet over to him, his smile widens and he holds out a hand.

He’s halfway to throwing the food into his mouth when Cass breaks the silence.

“Sam loves you too.”

He glances down sharply at the little girl but she’s just staring at the raisins in her hand.

“Cass,” he says carefully.

“She told me.”

Jack finds himself holding his breath at the revelation because he isn’t quite sure what it means, nor how to address the issue, or to make sure that Cassie knows she can’t go around saying things like that, even if it is an innocent comment.

“Carter – uh, _Sam_ – she – she told you – that she...”

He trails off, unable to repeat the word, and Cassie nods against his side.

“She said she loves all of you, because you’re her family. Just like I’m family.”

He releases a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding and gives her a gentle squeeze, similar to the way he did back at the military hospital, when he’d promised her that Sam would never, ever hurt her – because she loved her.

He hadn’t known Carter was a Goa’uld at the time, or that the snake had threatened Cass, but his belief in his statement remained.

He looks down at the little girl tucked tightly against him and he knows how much Sam loves her. She loves her like a daughter, just like he does, like all of SG-1 do. His team have only been together in this unique situation for around fourteen months now but he realizes that in that time, they’ve made relationships and bonds in a way he hasn’t with any other team before. They work together and have each other’s back; they are friends too, but there’s also something... _more_. He straightens from his spot on the bench and turns to look at his companion.

“Yeah, you’re right, Cass,” he whispers. “We are a family.”

With a newfound resolve, he squeezes shoulder one more time.

“C’mon,” he says. “Let’s get you back to your mom.”

“What about you?”

He looks down at her wide, sad eyes and he drops a kiss into her hair. “I’m gonna go find a way to save Sam,” he promises.


End file.
